


Humming

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Imagine request based off the song Humming by Turnover





	Humming

**Author's Note:**

> ***Doesnt exactly follow the storyline. 🎬 It’s a little longer than my usual song request imagines but as SOON as I heard the song and read the lyrics, this was what popped into my head. Basically, in Papa’s Goods, instead of committing suicide Jax leaves California and tries to start life over in a new place. In my head, I saw it as the east coast, probably somewhere in New York where there’s no SOA charters since he technically was on the run but you can place it where ever you’d like.***

“Hey Jax.”

You smiled as he walked into the bookstore, the bells on the door jingling. He smiled gently as he made his way closer to you, a calmness coming over him as soon as he was in your presence, like always.

“Hey Darlin’.”

“How are you?”

“I’m alright. I just wanted to see you. Take you out for lunch again. You get off in 10 right?”

You nodded and smiled again.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

The faint smile on your face disappeared and so did his as he saw the look on your face.

“No, no. It’s nothing bad.” Blowing out a breath of relief, you laughed.

You’d known Jax going on 6 months now. You didn’t know too much about him, his walls built high and strong. He didn’t talk about his past much. All you knew was that he was from a small town named Charming back in California, worked as a mechanic, knew how to ride a motorcycle and didn’t like to be around people much. He had no family or friends, no girlfriend. He was completely alone. You didn’t know much about who he used to be but you could tell that he had secrets, dark and painful that he kept buried. You could tell he carried guilt and heartache around with him everywhere he went but he was a nice guy with a good heart and you enjoyed being around him.

You never pushed him to tell you and as someone that struggled with their own hardships, you never would force him to tell you unless he wanted to. You were his only friend and he had slowly begun to realize that you were making him fall in love with you and you didn’t even know. He only felt happy and alive when he was with you. In turn, he tried to spend every second not working at the garage with you since the day he met you.

He’d come into your bookstore one morning, just looking for a couple of new books to read and you’d walked around the store with him, asking about his hobbies and interests to get him some interesting material. You’d ended up walking around the store together for an hour, telling each other about yourselves. It was a busy town with busy people so meeting someone new that actually took the time to make a friend was a nice change. You’d picked out some books and magazines for him and he’d left. You hadn’t seen him for about another week but this time when he came back, it was just to walk around and talk again. The two of you had built up a sort of routine and soon enough, he was in the store every day to see you. You didn’t understand why he’d taken an interest in you out of everyone in town but he had and you were thankful for it. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was that he wanted to talk about but if he said it wasn’t bad, you trusted him.

“You scared me. I thought you were going to say you didn’t want to hang out with me anymore.”

He shook his head at you and chuckled, his hand reaching out to take the book you were about to put on the shelf from your hand and putting it down before grabbing your hand and holding it.

“I’ll never say that.”

You nodded and looked down bashfully under his strong gaze but his fingers curled under your chin and gently pulled your face back up as he took a step closer to you, his lips pressing against the corner of your mouth quickly before pulling away.

“You ready to go?”

You stood there dumbstruck, your mouth hanging open slightly as you nodded. Jax laughed quietly at your reaction and smirked, the cockiness of the old Jax Teller shining through for a moment.

“Let’s go get something to eat then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Try this.”

You leaned forward and took a bite of Jax’s sandwich as he held it out to you. He used his thumb to brush a crumb from the corner of your mouth with a smile and you returned it. You looked down at your own plate and picked up a French fry holding it out to him. He took it from you and ate it but continued to smile as he looked at you.

“What?” With a shake of his head, he looked away from you and out of the window of the diner.

“I just really like you.” You said nothing as you took in what he said, a blush rising up on your cheeks.

“Why?”

“You’re just perfect. You’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met. You’re my best friend. I know I haven’t told you much about me and I know that’s not fair since you’ve told me everything about you. Everything you’ve gone through and you still smile and laugh all the time. You find beauty in everything and still love life. We live in such a busy, hectic city and you don’t even care about any of that. You just live in the moment. From that first day I saw you at the store, organizing the books and happily humming to yourself in the middle of all that chaos, it was like you stand out from everything around you. You were standing there putting books in alphabetical order and still managing to have a good time. I want to be like that. I just wanted to get to know you and now that I have, it’s like I don’t know how I made it those first 6 months without having you. You deserve to know about me, I just don’t want to lose you.”

You sat there for a moment in silence before reaching across the table and placing a supportive hand atop his. He looked back over at the gesture and you offered a reassuring smile.

“You can tell me, Jackson. Everyone’s got their secrets. I can tell you’ve been through a lot and it would be good to get it off your chest. Either way, it’s up to you. I’m here.” He nodded and flipped his hand around so he was holding yours.

“I’ll tell you one day. I promise. Just not now.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be there when you’re ready.” He stared at you in awe, still not able to comprehend how the comforting smile you wore instantly soothed the anxiety he’d felt bubbling to the surface every time he thought about having to tell you what his old life entailed and then losing you.

You sat there for a couple of seconds, simply rubbing the back of his hand, both of you lost in your thoughts. You knew whatever secrets he harbored weren’t simple and they weren’t pretty but you could tell he wasn’t proud of the things that he’d done and that was what mattered to you. You squeezed his hand.

“You know, whatever it was that you did…it’s in the past. You’re in a new place as a new man. You can start over. We learn from our mistakes and then we have to move on, no matter how bad they were. You have a chance to start a new life, a good one. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, but if you ever want to I’ll listen.”

You pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles softly, a genuine smile coming to his face and he pulled yours up and did the same. He knew that at some point he was going to have to tell you but for now he’d simply relish in the solace you brought him.


End file.
